


the lost drengr, found

by boldlygoingnowherefast



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowherefast/pseuds/boldlygoingnowherefast
Summary: When Eivor finds herself in a tight spot, Randvi is more than happy to gather a few friends to help her. Will any of them let Eivor live it down?Probably not.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	the lost drengr, found

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing because I love all the characters in Valhalla and wanted to write something fun.
> 
> This takes place after Sigurd and Eivor venture back to Norway, so be warned if you haven't gotten that far, there are probably spoilers ahead.

It was midday, and Randvi was thinking about stepping away from her documents to fetch something to eat when there was a commotion just outside the war room. She glanced up to see a small figure pushing through the group of people that was clustered in the center between the tables listening as Holger spun a tale. Randvi squinted through the woodsmoke, and the figure solidified into Hunwald.

“Randvi, Randvi!” He was chanting her name in panic as he approached her, and it sounded like he had started before she was even in earshot.

“Hunwald? What’s wrong?” She stepped away from the map table as he scrambled into the room.

“Randvi, it’s terrible. I am a complete and utter fool. Eivor took me hunting earlier today because she’s wonderful and thought I’d like to get out of the settlement for a while. I was so excited because, you know, my father and I used to go hunting and I dearly miss him, and I’m not _good_ at it, but it puts a fire in my blood and a smile on my face—”

“Get to the point, Hunwald,” Randvi interrupted gently.

Hunwald’s eyes widened and he nodded. “A group of bandits accosted us. Eivor would have dealt with them easily by herself, but we got separated and they snatched me. Said they wanted her, not me, but they’d stick me through with a sword if she didn’t go with them quietly. They took her into their camp.” He hung his head. “This is my fault. If I wasn’t such a fool and a coward.”

Randvi placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get Eivor out. Don’t worry.” Randvi was honestly surprised Eivor hadn’t escaped them immediately, but Randvi hadn’t been there to see exactly how the situation had unfolded. She was worried, of course she was, but she also knew that a group of bandits was no match for Eivor. She just needed a little assistance, and that Randvi could provide.

“I’ll gather some help, and then you can show us where they are, okay?” Randvi said, and Hunwald nodded jerkily, dirty blond tresses bouncing in the warm light of the longhouse.

“I’ll meet you by the stables,” Hunwald said, and he darted away.

Randvi could see why Eivor had taken him under her wing. Randvi herself often had the urge to pat him on the head like a child or a friendly dog, and she suspected he wouldn’t even be bothered by it.

Randvi hurried out of the longhouse and made her way up the path to the dock. It was a warm day, and the sun was hot where it kissed the top of her head. Had she been outside at all today? She really needed to make an effort to get out more.

Birna was sitting in front of the barracks with a stone, sharpening her axe, and she looked up when Randvi approached. “What a sight to see you outside the war room,” she said around a grin.

“Are you free?” Randvi asked. “I have a favor.”

“As if I could turn you down.”

Randvi smiled, amused by Birna’s flattery as always. “Eivor’s gotten herself in a situation, and I’d like to bring along a few warriors to… resolve that situation.”

Birna raised her eyebrows. “The mighty Eivor needs help? Count me in for sure.”

Randvi glanced behind Birna to the open door of the barracks. “Have you seen Vili around? Rollo too.”

Birna waved her off. “I’ll grab them. Where do you want us to meet you?”

“By the stables, as soon as you can.”

“You got it.”

Randvi left her to it and started making her way towards the stables up the hill. Her thoughts turned to Eivor. Was she hurt? Randvi knew that this would at least injure her pride, but that Randvi could live with, perhaps even revel in given Eivor was physically uninjured. It wasn’t often that Eivor needed anyone’s help, especially not for something like this, and Randvi was surprisingly eager to be her savior, just this once. It was unlikely Eivor would hear the end of this for many months to come.

Hunwald was waiting nervously by his horse when Randvi approached, and his eyes widened when he saw her. “Did you call up your mighty warriors?” he asked, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

“Rollo, Vili, and Birna will be joining us,” she replied. “Did you see how many bandits there were?”

He frowned and shook his head. “I didn’t want to get too close to their camp in case they decided to capture me too.” He fingered the swan medallion on his neck, a nervous habit that only showed up when he was concerned about something.

“That’s okay, Hunwald. Bandits won’t pose any problem for us.”

It didn’t take long for Birna, Rollo, and Vili to join them. Vili had a wide grin on his face.

“I never thought I’d see the day the Wolf-Kissed needed saving from bandits. Thank you, Randvi, for inviting me along.”

Randvi nodded at him, trying to hide her own grin. “I thought an old friend might be a welcome sight after so frightening an experience.”

Birna snickered.

Hunwald’s gaze flicked back and forth between the three of them, and he frowned. “You aren’t worried about Eivor.”

Vili clapped a hand on Hunwald’s shoulder, and it was nearly enough to make the much small man’s knees buckle. “The day Eivor is brought down by bandits is the day Loki tells the truth and Thor falls silent. This is an inconvenience for her at best.”

Hunwald looked unconvinced, but he didn’t say anything more as they saddled up.

“What’s all this?”

Randvi glanced over to see Sigurd lingering outside the horse paddock, eyebrows raised. Before, hearing this question from Sigurd might have caused Randvi a small measure of fear. After Norway, Sigurd had come back to himself, and since the dissolving of their marriage vows, Randvi had found a close friend in him that she hadn’t known before. Now, he looked more curious than anything.

“We’re fetching Eivor,” Vili replied. “Apparently she allowed herself to be snatched by some bandits.”

“Now, that’s not fair—” Hunwald argued, but Sigurd was already chuckling. 

“Have fun. Bring back our jarl in one piece, please.”

The sun was dipping past its apex in the sky by the time the five of them left Ravensthorpe, a line of horses behind Hunwald, who still carried a nervous energy that the ease of his friends couldn’t banish. Randvi hoped that they weren’t being cocky and Hunwald didn’t know something they didn’t. Even so, Randvi was being cautious when she brought along three other warriors, and she had no doubt they’d be able to handle whatever the bandits had in store for them.

“Their camp is on the river up here,” Hunwald said after they had been riding for around a half-hour.

It was warm under the afternoon sun, and she could feel sweat gathering at the base of her neck. Spring always came upon them so fast here in England, and though they had been here six winters already, it was still unexpected each time the seasons turned.

The bandit camp was crouched on the bank of the river, a mess of spiked wooden walls and tattered black banners flowing lazily in the light breeze coming downstream. It was larger than the camp Eivor and Randvi had taken on together that day in Grantebridge, but not by much, and Randvi again wondered what was keeping Eivor from carving her way out of this one.

“These bandits always have the best decorating skills,” Vili commented. “So much ripped cloth and menacing broken wood.”

Birna and Rolla both chuckled as they neared the front entrance.

“So, how are we doing this?” Birna asked. “Hitting them hard straight on, or going in soft and taking them out before they even know what’s happening?”

Randvi brought her horse to a stop and stared at the camp in contemplation. “There’s enough of us that confronting them head-on makes the most sense.” She turned to Hunwald. “Hunwald, please stay well back.”

His shoulders slumped, and he nodded. “Of course. The only logical decision, really.”

Randvi hopped off her horse, and her warriors followed. Together, they marched right up to the front entrance of the camp.

“Anyone up for a contest?” Rollo asked. “Whoever fells the most bandits wins?”

“I don’t ever keep count,” Vili replied, a pout in his voice. “Too focused on the battle.”

“Your problem, not ours,” Birna said. “I’m in.”

As soon as they got close to the camp, a shout of alarm rang out from the wall, and there was the creak of someone pulling back a bow. Randvi let out a war cry and hefted her axe, and together, the four of them charged into the camp.

Randvi felt that same desperate thrill fill her, like a shot of something molten into her blood, filling her to the brim and guiding the curve of her axe. Bandits in tattered armor fell beneath her blade, and she felt her mouth split in a feral grin. She definitely needed to get out more.

The camp was arranged in a large, loose circle of tents and wooden lookout structures. Beneath one of these structures was a handful of metal cages, difficult to see within, and Randvi wondered if Eivor might be locked in one of them. She moved in that direction, cutting through bandits to get there. There was a bandit lingering by the cages, sword outstretched.

“Bloody Danes,” the bandit cursed in that awful, curled accent of the Saxons as Randvi neared, and then he spoke no more as Vili imbedded his axe in the man’s chest.

“I was just about to beat him in a flyting match,” came a very familiar voice, and Randvi and Vili glanced over to see Eivor, cross-legged on the ground inside the cage nearest them. There was a moment where they all stared at each other in the new post-battle silence that surrounded them.

Then Vili crowed, “Chicken _drengr_! What a mess you’ve found yourself in.”

Randvi searched the pockets of the man at Vili’s feet and found a key on his belt. She stood and moved up to the cage. It unlocked with a click beneath her fingers, and she swung the door open.

Eivor grinned up at her. “My savior.”

Randvi held out her hand, and Eivor accepted her help getting to her feet. If it took her a long moment to release Randvi’s hand, no one commented.

“Those were the most annoying three hours of my life,” Eivor grumbled as she stepped out of the cage. There was a look on her face that spoke of embarrassment, and Randvi couldn’t resist the smile that spread on her own face.

“We were all a bit surprised you hadn’t broken yourself out already,” Randvi said.

Vili stepped forward and punched her on the shoulder. “We all thought _‘the might Eivor, bested by some bandits, so sad_.’”

Birna and Rollo joined them by the cages. Birna was wiping blood off her chin, and Rollo had the bright-eyed expression of a young man full of energy. They had all enjoyed this little outing.

“Eivor, you live!” Birna said with a smile. “Thank the gods.”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Eivor replied, a pinkness to her cheeks that Randvi thought was maybe the cutest thing she had ever seen. “I would have gotten myself out, I was just figuring out how the cage worked. Not often bandits use metal ones.” She gestured to the bandit at their feet. “And this one kept going on about his flyting prowess. I had to challenge him. I appreciate the rescue, but I didn’t _need_ it.”

“I’m already composing a song about this,” Vili warned. “I think the rest of the settlement will quite enjoy hearing it.”

Eivor groaned.

They all started making their way out of the camp, and just as they stepped through the front entrance, a figure darted out of the bushes.

“Thank god! You are all alive!” Hunwald called.

“Didn’t I tell you to wait farther away?” Randvi asked. Her voice was not as full of reprimand as she had meant it to be.

Hunwald’s expression turned sheepish. “I was worried about you.”

Eivor stepped forward and clapped him on the shoulder—gentler, Randvi noticed, than she would be with most people. “You being worried about me was what allowed them to use you as leverage in the first place.”

Hunwald sighed. “I know. I am sorry, Eivor.”

She shook her head. “No need to be. Everything has worked out, and now my friends have something to hold over my head. Everyone wins.”

“And we will definitely be doing that,” Vili promised, grin wide and smug. “For as long as we can get away with it, maybe longer.”

Eivor crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Hunwald perked up. “Well, as long as Eivor is unharmed.”

Eivor ended up behind Randvi on her horse, strong arms wrapped around Randvi’s middle as they trekked back to the settlement. She dug her chin into the furred shoulder of Randvi’s cloak.

“It wasn’t so bad, being rescued by you,” Eivor murmured, quiet enough that only Randvi could hear her. She had that smile in her voice that made the words warm and sweet like honey. Randvi could survive on nothing but Eivor’s voice, tender with her affection for Randvi.

“Oh? Should I look forward to it happening more often?”

Eivor laughed. “No, no. I will do everything in my power to never repeat what I just experienced. I just thought you should know you make a dashing hero.”

Randvi leaned back into Eivor’s warmth and smiled. “You know I’ll always go looking for you.”

Soft lips found the curve of Randvi’s ear and pressed there. “I know you will.”

“I think one of the verses of my song needs to be all about the beauty of Eivor’s rescuers. So dashing, every one of them,” Vili said. 

Eivor puffed a breath of amusement on Randvi’s ear. “Make sure you mention how the tall one in the purple cloak is a bit dull.”

Vili laughed delightedly, and Randvi smiled, warmed all the way to her bones.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://paisleycowboys.tumblr.com)


End file.
